The Big Problem
by rejerito
Summary: Poor Jack has been acting weird... I think he’s got a problem.JackElizabeth. Smut!
1. Ch 1: What’s Wrong With Jack?

Here it is! My second attempt in writting fanfiction. Some may like it and others don't.  
I wanted to try something that noone has mentioned in a J/E fanfic before (or at least I havent read it anywhere.  
I'm not gonna say what it is. bad girl! You will have to find out on your own! evil grin  
As you'll probably know, this is my second fanfic so it might no be very good but anyway...  
I hope you enjoy it!

**- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Big Problem**

_Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Jack?_

_On deck, Lizzie's POV_

There he is on railing! Wait! Does he have that look on his face again? ...Yes. I don't understand what's wrong with him... He's been all weird for more than a week now, as if something was troubling him.  
First I thought it was because of my monthly but since then two days have passed by and Jack is always counting they the the days to jump on me again and kiss me sensless. But this time... Nothing! And I mean NOTHING! No flirting, no touching, no naughty words nor remarks N-O-T-H-I-N-G. For Crist's sake! He doesn't even want to hear anything about sex! And that is absolutely not like Jack.  
I guess I should ask Mr. Gibbs, maybe he knows something I don't.  
_"Psst! Mr. Gibbs! Yes._ Come here a second."  
"What ist Missie?"  
_"Shh!_ I don't want Jack to hear us."  
"I don' think he will. He's been starin' all bothered to nowhere for ages now."  
"So you've noticed it too!"  
"Of course! The Cap'n 's been acting strange. Even too strange for Jack"  
"And you have no idea what it could be?"  
"You see, Miss Elizabeth, the Cap'n was perfect last time we went to Tortuga but when we got back he started acting... strange."  
"But I was with him the whole time! If something happend there, I would have known."  
"What are you two talking about?" Oh, my God! I hope he didn't hear us...  
"... No-nothing, Cap'n! Miss Elizabeth just wanted to know... how to... ehm..."  
"How to read the hours by looking at the sun!" What am I, stupid or what? I can't belive I said that...  
"Aye! Exactly!"  
"But I thaught you just the other day." Shit!  
"Yes... but I think I didn't quite understand how I shoul position myself." What am I talking about?  
"Mr. Gibbs. You ain't trying to hit on me bonnie lass, are ye? _Is he bothering you?_" Wha...?  
"Of course not, Cap'n! Such mutinuous thoughts would never occur to me!"  
"Hm... I hope you're telling the truth mate. Would be a shame to waste all those years of friendship." He wouldn't actually...?  
"Jack! He's telling the truth! I didn't want to disturb you so I asked Mr. Gibbs. But since you are here, it would be more enjoyable if you would explain me."  
"Well, the sun is..." Oh, God... now I have to listen to this crap all over again...  
- - - - - - - -

_While dinner, Jack's POV_

Thank God she accepted dinning with the crew, don't know if I could handle herself on me own...  
Luckily she didn't notice anything. YET! At least I won a whole week thanks to her monthly flows.  
WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT?!  
Oh no... Here it goes... No. Don't look at me like that... Not with that mischieveous smile! Ahh... Isn't she gorgeous?  
NO! Don't give in! Wait is that one of her boots caressing my upper leg?!  
Finish dinnig and run out of here!  
"Jack..." Oh, God... please stop..."What are you going to do after dinner?" Think, think!  
"I was planning on doing tonight's watch. Why?"  
"But you did already last week's!" Crap! Think of something. QUICK!  
"Well, Cotton hasn't been feeling very well and Marty's wathc is next week."  
"Sun shines and there no clouds!" SHUT UP BIRDIE!!!  
"See, Cotton is feeling fine."  
"Anyway! I also wanted to check some things on deck tonight."  
"If you want I could-"  
"NO!" Oops.. "I mean. No way! Today 's gonna be windy and I don't want ye to catch a cold or something!" Good one!  
"Aww... You're worried about me?"  
"Of course! You are a lady and Im' a hell of a gentelman for a pirate!" I think the last part was too much.  
"A gentelman, huh? Alright. Then I'll just wait in our cabin until you finish!" Crap...  
"As you wish, m'lady..." Yeah, yeah... Bow and get out of here.  
That was close. Now I just have to wait until she falls asleep and creep into the room without her noticing it...

_Will's POV at dinner_

Hehehe. Jack's been like that for a week now. Of course Elizabeth is suspecting something. Hehe, I wonder what face she'll make when she finds out. Shame I'll never get to see it... Well, lets enjoy the show. Here she goes. She's making that face Jack can't resist. Poor Jack... wearing such a pained expression... hehehe...  
What was that jumping for? Wait! Is that her foot between his legs?  
Yes! Attack him! Just like that! I think I'm really going to enjoy this.  
What? He's already walking out?  
Shit! Elizabeth caught me watching. She's comming this way.  
Erase that smile on your face and just act normal, Will.  
... Bwahaha! I just can't!  
"What's so funny, Will?"  
"Nothing. Sorry. It's just so strange to see trouble in paraise."  
"We are a normal couple after all. And how come YOU know?"  
"Come on, Elizabeth! The whole crew knows something is wrong with Jack! It's no big secret."  
"You don't, by any chance, know what it is that is wrong with him, right?" Like hell I know! But I'm not going to tell you.  
"I just know that it started after Tortuga."  
"Tortuga... That was what Mr.Gibbs said..." hehehe  
"Maybe he saw or heard something or someone and that's what has him so troubled."  
"But I was with him, I would know."  
"But you weren't with him the WHOLE time, right?" Think Elizabeth.  
"You're right! I went a moment to the Inn to rent a room for later!" Exactly!  
"Maybe something happened to him in those few minutes." Wait don't make her think too much or she'll find it out to soon.  
"OR maybe he just needs a little excitement in his life."  
"We're pirates, Will. We already live in excitement."  
"I meant THAT kind of excitement." This is going to be fun.  
"Oh! THAT kind of... Do you think I should try something very bold like ravish him on deck?" WHAT?!!  
"I don't want to even hear about it!"  
"Oh... I'm so sorry... I thought you had already... Sorry." Had what? Changed my feelings for you? Of course not, Well... Maybe a little...  
"Don't worry about me. Go and think of a surprise for Jack. I feel bad seeing him every day like that..." I didn't know I was such a good liar. Screw you Jack!  
"Will... Thank you..."  
"Get going now." And prepare something very naughty for your lover!  
Hehehe, haha , bwahahaha!! Stop it or someone will think you're crazy!  
- - - - - - -

_Later that night, Jack's POV_

I think I've waited long enough now. She should be asleep by now.  
Great... Look who's comming down the stairs. Stupid eunuchie-snip-snip! Maybe I should start calling him in another way...  
"Wish you a VERY good night. WITH LIZ."  
"FUCK YOU TURNER!" Stupid lad! This is all his fault!  
"I'm not the one who is going to get fucked tonight." What does he...?!  
"YOU DIDN'T!!"  
"Enjoy your night Captain Sparrow!"  
"YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!!" ...I hate you...  
I hope he was just teasing me... He was teasing...right?  
Here we are. Was this door always this dark and big?  
Open it slowly Sparrow, we don't want her to wake up.  
Thank God, the lights are out! Quiet! Close it slowly! Huh? Who lightened the candles?  
"BLOODY HELL; LIZ!!!!!"  
"Hi, Jack." Wha-wha-what is she wearing?! Or Better said: Not wearing?!  
"Wha... why are you still awake...?" and not sleeping like was plan?!  
"I told you I was going to wait for you." Not that face again! "So we could... PLAY..." Pl-pla-what?  
"Whe-where did you get that..." what's it supossed to be anyway? "That thing..."  
"Do you like it?" Like it?  
"Dear God I love it!" Did I just say that out loud?  
"He, he. I knew you'd like it..." Don't come any closer. And don't use that voice...  
"...ahh... You still haven't told me where you got it from!" Oh no, don't come this close.  
"I was looking for something special..." Aahh... that toungue... "in those old chests..." I want that toungue NOW... ahhh... "...and the moment I saw this..." Oh dear God! Those small hands! "..white..." Danging over her perfect breasts! "...transparent..." KISS HER! "...nightgown..." NO! DON'T! "...I knew it was perfect for you..." C'mon! You're a pirate, ain't you? "...for me..." No, it will be worse! "...for US..." THAT JUST KILLED MY CONTROL!  
"Mmh!! ...Jack... ah..." Yes... _kiss her deeper..._ "...mhh..." ...she loves that...  
"Ahh 'Liz'beth..." _...touch her..._ "You look... gorgeous...ha...!"  
"Jack... I missed your touch so much..." Me too, darlin' mnhh... _nip her neck_ "AHH! You're so passionate tonight!" I hope the 'Captain' agrees...  
Hahh... her velvet skin makes me crazy... aahhh... and that hand... god...  
WAIT! HER HAND?  
"...wait Lizzie..." I have to tell her.  
"What is it...? Everything was going so well..."  
"Wait, we can't..."  
"Why?" Please don't look at me like that.  
"There's something I've got to tell you."  
"Don't you like me anymore?" What?  
"No, Elizabeth. Listen to me."  
"Am I not attractive enough for you anymore?" Oh no, she's starting to cry!  
"Of course not! You still are the hell of attractive!"  
"Then why have you been acting so strange?"  
"Don't cry, Liz... come here.." Poor thing...  
"You don't even want to look at me anymore..." I can't...  
"_Shh..._ Forgive me... It's all my fault... Don't cry anymore..."  
"Have I done something wrong that I don't know?" Never!  
"No, love. There's nothing wrong about you..." It's me.  
"Then why won't you make love to me?" ... I think she wants me to answer.  
"..." I can't... This stupid mouth! "..."  
"Won't you answer me?" C'mon! Talk!!  
"...Ic'nup.."  
"What?" Vocalize, man.  
"... I... get... up..."  
"I can't understand anything, Jack."  
"I can't... up"  
"You can't what?"  
"I CAN'T GET IT UP, ALRIGHT?!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I know! I am the devil!!! XDDD But before killing me, let me explain.  
I know all fics put Jack as the perfect lover and I absolutely agree and I think Liz does too XD But what if there was 'something' that would make him, lets say, 'less perfect'.  
I thought it would be funny to explore that and of course Jack's struggle between wanting Liz but being unable to do it._

I don't know about you, but I want to know how they're gonna solve this problem. And what does Will know that we don't?

Stay tuned for next chapter!


	2. Ch 2: Maybe A Little Excitement Helps?

**_Chapter 2: Maybe A Little Excitement Helps?_**

"Wha... What do you mean 'You can't get it up'?" Is it broken or something?  
"It means exactly what I said: the Lil' Cap'n won't get up!" Lil' Cap'n?  
"B-b-but WHY?! You DID want to make love, right? So why won't it get up? Am I not arousing enough?" I thought this nightgown was perfect...  
"It's not because of you. Of course I get VERY aroused with that sexy cloth. I mean, look at you! You look gorgeus in that 'nightgown', if you can eve call it like that, makes me want to ravish you right now!"  
"Then, what is the problem?"  
"The Cap'n just doesn't want to play along!"  
"Maybe you just need more time than usual..."  
"No, Liz! I already tried to get him up myself several times-" What? Why didn't he ask me to di it? "-but nothing happened!"  
"Maybe... he just needs a bit of 'excitement'..." There, at least he smiled a bit.  
"... I guess trying won't harm anyone..."  
"Alright. Lay down on the bed. We'll just go slowly and take our time. Savvy?"  
"Savvy..." My God, he surely is tense.  
"You need to relax, Jack." Where is the oil? "I'm goning to give you a massage first so you can relax." Lets try this one 'Rose Scent'.  
"Mmh... Roses. Good choice."  
"_Sshh..._ Relax and don't think about anything."  
"That's easy for you to say! After all you're not the one with the problem!"  
"Of course it's my problem! We are a couple! That takes two people not only one. So it's my problem too."  
"Whatever."  
"I'm going to teach you an anatomy lesson now..." Wait, we need a bit of _excitement_...  
"So I'm gonna get to see your hands roaming all over my body?" ...this will do.  
"No, You won't be able to see anything."  
"What the? What are you doing?"  
"I'm bandaging your eyes."  
"What for?"  
"This way you won't be able to see... AND you will concentrate only on my touch... and my voice... Isn't it more exciting this way?"  
"I guess... And what is that 'excitement' thing all about?" This is going to be fun.  
"Shut up! Lets start with something simple. These are your shoulders. You use them for the suport of various objects."  
"...hmm... continue massaging like that... What kind of objects?"  
"Your shirt, your coat or..." Use your seductive voice "...me..."  
"Aha, like when?"  
"Like when you kiss me... so fierce that I can't hardly breathe..."  
"...oh yes... you cling onto me as if you would fall to the ground if you didn't... Carry on your lesson. Mmhh..."  
"Hm. I see you like my teaching. These are... your arms... they're very strong due many years of hard work... But that's not they only thing they're good for... you can also use them to embrace me..." forget the massage.  
"And my hands?"  
"Your hands do much more things... you use them to write those letters you write me ocasionally... you caress me with them..." let him touch you... "...like now... ahh..."  
"I'm starting to enjoy this very much..."  
"...you can use them to hold me closer to you..."  
"...or... do naughtier things..." Ahh...! Don't thouch there...  
"...no... not yet... This is your mouth... it's one of my favourite parts of your body..."  
"Because it kisses you sensless like now?" ...ahhh... I love it when he does that thing with his tongue... mh... wait... no...  
"...Jack... don't..." or we won't be able to do something about the 'Cap'n'  
"...ah... what is it..."  
"I still haven't finished my lessons..."  
"...oh bugger!"  
"Don't worry it won't be long..." At least I hope so...  
"Can I untie the bandage?"  
"No... leave it on. This is your chest... it's perfect... I love to touch it..."  
"Ahh... Liz..."  
"...I love to brush my fingers against its velvet skin... to lean against it when you're inside me... and fall asleep on it after our lovemaking."  
"Liz... I... aah..."  
"...and your back... I love to feel the muscles while you move on top of me..."  
"I-I... I can't... much longer..." me neither...  
"...ahh... kiss me... Jack."  
And now... we only need to check if the Lil' Cap'n has woken up...  
"'Liz'beth... you make me crazy..."  
Huh? Where is it? Sill nothing?! Maybe it just needs to be strocked a while...  
"Haah! Lizzie..."  
There! I can feel a reaction!  
"Nnh!"  
It stopped! It's as if he was holding back... I'll just keep going.  
"...Jack..." Here it comes again!  
"Ah...nnah!" What's he doing? He looks as if he's struggling with something.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes... continue..." But he looks painful...  
"Maybe we should stop." maybe he's hurting...  
"No, don't worry... I think I feel something..."  
- - - - - - - -

_A whole while later, both were panting... but not because of what you think. Jack's POV_

"It's useless... ha ha... I told you... ha ha... that it wouldn't ...haha... get up..." I can't take this anymore...  
"I don't get it! ...ha ha... I does react! ...ha... But then it stops! huf!"  
"..." I just can't do it...  
"There must be something wrong...! ha ha..." Poor Liz...  
"..."  
"Jack?"  
"Lay on you back."  
"What for?"  
"C'mon, I'll finish you off with my hand."  
"WHAT? No way!!"  
"C'mon Liz! Look at us! We're panting like crazy! Me because I'm exhausted and you because you can't find release!"  
"But what about you?"  
"Don't worry about me... At least one of us will find satisfaction!"  
"But that wouldn't be fair for you!"  
"For Christ's sake, Liz! We're pirates! Just hold still!" Just a little bit will be enough...  
"No! I don't want t- AH!" Yeah, let it go...  
"Ahh Jack! Don't stop...!" God she looks delicious!  
"...AHH! JACK! ...!!" Here she comes...  
"JAAACK!!!!" I'm jealous of my own hand!  
"...hah...ha...ha..." She looks beautifull in her afterglow.  
"You look gorgeous all drenched in sweat..."  
"...Jack... kiss... me..."  
"I'm happy to oblige."

- - - - - - - -

_Next morning in Jack's cabin, Elizabeth's POV_

Last night wasn't that bad after all yawn just a bit late...  
"Lizzie. Are you done or what? We're late for breakfast!"  
"Yes! yawn I just need to finish braiding my hair!" and wake this lazy legs up... yawn "Let's go..." I must look horrible...  
"Come on, love. I'll tell Gibb to make one of his coffees for you, aye?"  
"Yeah, yeah... Whatever... as long as it wakes me up... yawn I think you need to support me, I feel like falling asleep on the ground..."  
"My poor Lizzie. Come here. Hold on to me." Were the stairs always so far away...? Huh? Why did we stop?  
"Hey, Turner!!" Will? Where? I'm too sleepy..."Look at her! This is all your fault!" Wha?  
"Why me?"  
"You've incited her to seduce me!" How did he..?  
"How do you know it was Will who told me to wear that nightgown?"  
"WHAT?!!" Oops... "THE WHELP TOLD YOU TO WEAR IT?!! Turner you're going to be so dead!!" 'Not good', like Jack would say.  
"I don't even know what nightgown she's talking about! I just told her you needed a bit of excitement."  
"WHAT?!" Double oops. "That was all the 'excitement' thing about?!"  
"Well I thought it would be a good idea..."  
"And you took his advice?!"  
"...well..."  
"Don't blame her."  
"You shut up!"  
"She was desperate and I just used her to get back at you."  
"What?!!" He used me?!!  
"This is all your fault in first place!" Why does he keep saying that? "If I hadn't taken you to the whores-" WHAT?!?!?!?! "-now I wouldn't be... _impotent_." HE WENT WITH WILL TO THE WHORES???!!!!  
"I didn't say anything this time." HOW COULD HE?!!  
"Bugger... She's furious right?" Oohh, I feel like killing him now!!  
"Yep, like hell. Well, I'll get going! Still need to eat breakfast!"  
"BYE WILL!"  
"Wait!! _Don't leave me alone with her..._"  
"Bastard!"  
"I guess you don't want coffee anymore..."  
"Cabin! RIGHT NOW!!!"  
- - - - - - - - - - 

_A/N: Hehehe. Jack is in real trouble now xD  
So how is it going till now? Dou you like it? I know it's difficoult to read since there is mostly dialogue and the only descriptions we get is from the characters point of view so you really must imagine all the rest. But I think this is also a better idea since we all follow the same story but each imagines it his or her own way.  
This is what we have so far:  
-A frustrated Liz that doesn't know what's wrong with Jack. She just knows that something did happen when they went to Tortuga the other week.  
-Will knows exactly that Jack is impotent so he sents Sexy-Liz to seduce him and get back at him.  
-Jack tells Liz about his problem. And thay try to solve it. But no luck. At least Jack recompenses the lady for her efforts in helping him XD  
-Next morning they meet Will on deck before going to have breakfast below deck. Since Liz is sleepy she mentions something she shouldn't.  
-Jack confirms his suspects of Will sending Sexy-Liz to him.  
-They argue and in the heat of the moment Jack mentions where he and Will went while Liz was renting the room in Tortuga. To the whores.  
But we still don't know what happened there!  
-And now we got a really mad Liz. Poor Jack... XD_


	3. Ch 3: Together We'll Solve The Problem

**_Chapter 3: Together We'll Solve The Problem_**

_Jack's Cabin, Jack's POV_

She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me!  
PANG!! "AH!" Did she have to slam the door like that? Bloody Will... Leaving me with the beast all alone... coward...  
"..." I hate this silence... "JACK!" Changed me mind! I liked the silence better!  
"Yes, lovely Elizabeth?"  
"Don't give me that shit!!" Lucifer has possesed her... "How could you?!"  
"How could I what?"  
"You know exactly what I mean!! How could you go to that pair of stupid strumpets?!!"  
"But I wasn't the only one! Will went too! Why don't you scream at him too? _It's not fair..._  
"BECAUSE THE ONE I HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH IS YOU!!!"  
"... But you could still be angry with him too..." We went there together after all...  
"This is about you not Will!" Don't make her any more angry or her head will explode with anger.  
"I know, but it's not what you think!" Really!  
"And what is it exactly what I am thinking?!"  
"You think I went there willingly" which I did "and did something unfaithful towards you there." Which I didn't!  
"EXACTLY! You used the oportunity you had to sneak off with Will while I went to rent the room!"  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
"Yeah! Sure! Serves you right to be impotent!"  
"HEY! That's unfair! I really didn't do anything! You can ask Will!" Although I doubt he would tell you the truth.  
"Then why did you go there in first place?!"  
"Truth is that Will needed some 'action', you know? _Sounds disgusting but is indeed the truth_ Anyway. So he asked me to tell him where the new borthel was 'cause the girls moved to another place."  
"I don't know if I should belive you."  
"I haven't finished... You know our dear Will isn't very smart _poor thing_ and has difficulties moving 'round the streets of Tortuga."  
"...you're not that wrong about that..."  
"I couldn't hardly let him wander alone through those streets. What if he got lost and didn't find the way back?"  
"You're exagerating now."  
"Just in case, I acompanied him there to make sure that wouldn't happen. Which was a very bad idea since Scarlett and that blonde monster were there!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that...  
"'Blonde monster'? You mean that Giselle girl?" Bugger! Just continue talking!  
"And then I went back to the Inn and had some drinks and then-"  
"Wait! Rewind!" Shit! "What happened when you met Giselle?"  
"Wha-what do you mean happened? Nothing happened!" Shit! Shit! Shit!  
"Then why do you call her a monster? You never do that!"  
"No particular reason! Just because!"  
"Jack!! Tell the truth!" No...  
"I don't want to talk about it." It's horrible...  
"Should I asume then that you actually were unfaithful?"  
"No! You know that since we're together I never needed of somebody else's 'attention'. So why would I need it now?"  
"You tell me."  
"Come on, Liz. You know I wouldn't cheat on you!"  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
"Just because!" It's embarassing!  
"If you don't tell me soon you'll be sleeping alone for a VERY long time!"  
"Don't be like that!"  
"I'll count to three!"  
"You can't be serious..."  
"One." Maybe she is.  
"It wasn't anything important!"  
"TWO." She IS serious!  
"Just some exchange of words!!"  
"THREE! Bye, Jack!"  
"Wait! Wait! Alright! I'll tell you! _You manipulative wench._"  
"I've heard that!"  
"Alright, sorry!" Don't know why I taught you to be like that!  
"..."  
"... Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"  
"It's very hard for me! She used some pretty harsh words!"  
"We have plenty of time."  
"Then why are you rushing me?!"  
"Because the sooner you let it out, the better!" Yeah, sure!  
"..."  
"Come on, Jack! It can't be that hard."  
"Alright, alright..." Come on, Jack. You can do it! Maybe it really helps?  
"Inhale deeply and let it all out..." Alright, here we go! One, two, THREE.  
"Shesedwillsbetar!" Done!  
"What? Not this again! Vocalize, for God's sake!" You can't be serious!  
"I'm not repeating it!"  
"Jack... please! This is tiresome..."  
"Why do I have to repeat it? I already told you!" No! Don't pout at me like that...! Aww... Who could ever resist her?  
"She. Said. That. ..." God!!!! Help me!!  
"Yes? Continue." Just three words more.  
"She said that Will was better!" There it is.  
"..." What? Ain't she gonna say anything?  
"Liz? I already said it." Is she shaking?  
"...ha...!" What the? No, you dont't!! "Bwahahaahahahaa!!!!!!!"  
"YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THAT?!?!!!?!"  
"Hahaha! C'mon, Jack! You can't be serious! Is that why you can't get it up? Hahahaha!"  
"Oh! Yes!! Just laugh at me!!! But THAT is the reason why the Lil' Cap'n is depressed!"  
"Bwahahahaha!" Grrrr!!!  
"Don't listen to her Capie! She's just like that other monster!" She really is the devil!  
"Haha... ha... ha... Come on, Jack. That's ridiculous! How can you even think about comparing with Will?"  
"Well, he IS actually handsome..."  
"Am I suposed to get jealous of him now?"  
"Shut up! And how would you know? You were a virgin after all when we first slept together! And you haven't been with any other man! So you have nothing to compare with!"  
"Oh, Jack... You're being childish! Will doesn't even know how to kiss like you! So how could he posibly be any better in bed than you? I really doubt that!"  
"... But Giselle said-"  
"_Shhh..._ Giselle was obviously lying. She's just jealous that you don't need her company anymore. She just did it as revenge."  
"... do you really think that?"  
"Of course."  
"But what if she was telling the truth? What if I ain't... satisfying enough for you too?"  
"Jack... Is this what this is all about? You're afraid that you won't pleasure me enough and that I would run to him?"  
"...yes?"  
"Silly Jack. It's true that I don't have any experience with other man but I don't think that anyone could make me feel the way you do. Want to know why?"  
"Do tell, dearie."  
"Because I love you." Now that's a good reason.  
"So... I don't have to worry about that anymore?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then I supose you don't mind me demonstrating that kiss technique you like so much."  
"Haha" I love it when she laughs like that... "Then I request one of that passionate ones that leave me breathless."  
"As you wish, m'lady."  
"Mmhh... Jack..." I guess she really likes to be kissed like that... "...hahh..." Maybe I should carry her to bed or else she'll collapse on the floor...  
"Jack?" I also love how she caresses my lips after kissing...  
"Yes, princess?" ...as if she never felt something like them before.  
"You're the most passionate lover that could ever exist."  
"I think I could demonstrate that too. You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because since you love me and I love you..." Lay her carefully on the bed. "...the Lil' Cap'n has decided that it's useless to try and stop our love."  
"Ohh... So he's decided to play along?"  
"Aye, and I think it was already about time!"  
"I assume he won't have any objection if we stay the whole day in our cabin?"  
"Of course not. And I still need to thank you somehow for being so patient with me and help me out of this one."  
"I already told you: we're a couple and we needed to solve this together."  
"Lets get started with your reward then."  
"Yes. Start undressing me."

_Elizabeth's POV_  
Thank God we got out of this one... "Ahh... Jack..." So silly of him to think there could be anyone better than him... "...! Ah!!"  
"'Lizabeth..." Noone could ever feel like this... "...I missed this feeling so much..." ...so hot and right inside of me...  
"...Jack..." noone could ever move like him... dancing like that above me while I feel every muscle of his back move under my fingertips...   
"...'Liz'beth..." ...his kisses... wether they're sweet or demanding... "Mmh...! You're delicious..." ...they always are better than the last one...  
"Ah! ...Ja...ck..." ...and when he speeds up his thrusts... "Oh, God...!" ...I feel like going crazy...  
"Elizabeth...!" ...and when he calls me by my full name like that...  
"Jack!!" ...I feel like touching the sky... "...!! Aaahh!!!"  
"...Eliza... beth...!!!" ...and then he follows me shuddering so I won't feel lonely... "...ahhh..." ...filling me with that familiar warmth while I hold him very close so he won't drift away and get lost...  
Sometimes we stay like this for hours only listening to each others breathing while our hearts try to find their usual beating and others we continue kissing each other till our bodies can't take it anymore without repeating the whole experience all over again.  
"Jack...?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Am I also your most passionate lover?"  
"Yes. Althought there was that time that I got really drunk and a blackhaired girl in a red dress ravished me on a balcony. That was a passionate one!"  
"Jack!"  
"Don't get angry, love. After her you're the best!"  
"Jack! That was me!"  
"What?! But you were dancing with that guy in a smoking!"  
"And that was you!"  
"I would hardly see me own self dancing with you!"  
"We were dancing in front of a mirror!"  
"And why did you have black hair please?"  
"Because it was a costume ball! That's why you were wearing a smoking too!"  
"Costume Ball? What did we go there for?"  
"To steal that Baroness' jewellery you liked so much! But as you said, you were really drunk and forgot everything!"  
"Ah! Now I remember! I even forgot to rescue Will from the old Baroness' bedroom!"  
"Exactly!"  
"Poor whelp... I guess he'll never forgive me that he had to sleep with the old lady while I had my fun on the balcony."  
"I think this was all his revenge about."  
"Anyway! Since that girl was you, you still are my number one! Happy?"  
"Very much!"  
"I wonder where the eunich is... He's probably scheming something else..."  
"I rather think he's hiding in a corner, savouring his 'revenge'."

_Somewhere in a dark corner of the 'Pearl'..._

Shit! It has already been hours since they went back to the cabin... The probably solved the problem... sad...  
Well! Revenge tasted sweet while it lasted!

THE END

- - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Poor Will... Having to sleep with an old lady XD  
How did you like the story?  
The ending was not planned like this but the characters possesed my mind and only let me write this XD  
I hope you liked it and thanks again for reading_


End file.
